Al estilo siglo 16
by coldemptiness
Summary: 2 wanted spanish thieves of 16th. century jump into barrels. But when they go out, somethings had changed. TP RtED crossover. It' isn't a good story, but it's better than summary. rated k. Please review I know, grammar sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Not another crossover**

RtED and TP crossover. Two wanted spanish thieves from 15th century to jump in barrels with pickles, but when the got out from the barrel, they are in Montessor.Storie better than summary (it always is) Rated E for everyone (I think so).

Disclaimer, I don't own any Treasure Planet (TP) or Road to El Dorado (RtED) characters.

For all those who don't know RtED characters: Miguel and Tulio are 2 of the most wanted tieves in 15th century Spain. Tulio's a tall thin guy with black eyes, long black hair tied on a ponytail, he's also the brain of the team, his big passion is gold; Miguel is more sentimental, his passion is the adventure and exploring the unknown, he's a blonde, green-eyed guy (think he's cute) both are about 25 years old.

* * *

**This is NOT a barrel**.

_Spain, 1519_.

Miguel and Tulio were running away from the police and a bull, why? Well, moments like this are usual in their lives, but this time this is what happen (If you have seen the movie before, you can skeep the next paragraph):

It was a beautiful morning in all Spain, and the guys were doing one of his favourites activities: Playing dice (with fixed dice). they were playing with a sailor, and after get all his money, they planned to quit, but before they could the sailor stop then with a new bet: A map to "El Dorado, the city fo gold" vs. the money, but the game will be with the sailor's dice. Miguel convinced Tulio and they accepted the bet. Surprisingly, they won, but at the victory cheer, Tulio drop the fixed dice and the sailor discovered them. They blamed each other to distract the people, and then they pretended a sword fight, finnishing on a roof, and finnaly the said "laidies and gentelmen, we decided a tie" returned the swords and jumped back, landing on an alley. They congratulated each other for their "great act", but they feeled something was looking them.They turned back. It was a big bull, they were freezed, then Tulio reacted and said,

"Well... you...can pet it...while I...RUN".This make Miguel react, ran after partner,yelling,

"thanks for anything". They ran away for 10 miutes before the police find them (wanted men, what did you expect?).

Ok, so, they were running away from the police and a bull, and the chase ended the guys up on a roof, this time a higher one, the police was very close, the only way was jump, but a jump like this could kill them. Miguel found a solution: barrels with pickles (and water, of course) on the floor,

He said, "bet we can",

"Two pesetas that we don't" said Tulio,

"DONE!" finished Miguel, as they were falling.

* * *

_Montressor, their time_

"You loose" said Miguel, very proud, waiking up.Then he noticed 4 things: 1he wasn't in a barrel, 2that now was night, 3they were wet, and 4that Tulio was lying on his side unconcisious,

"Tulio, wake up! You can't die" he cried, he looked around, nobody.

"Help!" he yelled in desesperation, then a 15 years old boy came,

"What happened?!" he asked,

"Se lo cargó el payaso!"

"What?!!" asked the guy, not understanding the spanish

"I...I mean,...I'm afraid he's dead" said Miguel,

"well, lets take him to my mother's Inn" suggest the guy,

"Uh,...yeah... good idea, thank you, and...may I ask your name, boy?"

"Sure, Im James Hawkins"

"Hey, can I call you Jim?"

" I... think so" so, Miguel took Tulio on his back, and both, Miguel and Jim walked to the tavern.

"Jim!" yelled Mrs. Hawkins

"Mom, he's unconcisious, he need's help!" said Jim before being yelled, then Miguel put Tulio on the floor for a moment, Tulio started to sleep talking,

he said,

"It was the cyborg ... It was ...the ciborg... ciborg..." then he woked up in a scream. Around him was Jim, his mother Dr. Doppler, and Miguel, Dr. Doppler asked curiously

"hello there, what's your name?, and...wh... who is this...ciborg...do you mean?" asked Dr. Doppler curiously

"AHH! A TALKING DOG!" screamed Tulio, jumping back

"MAN-dog, if you please, sir!" corrected the doctor,

then Miguel said "Tulio, its ok!, I have no idea what is happeing or where are we, but they aren't gonna hurt us, they are friends".

"Ok, Miguel, can we talk on private?" asked Tulio, Miguel nodded, and both moved to the other side of the room,

"Miguel, did you have ever seen a man-dog before? 'cause I don't"

"I know Tulio, but...",

"But nothing, I think it's just a dream, we didn't land in the barrels and now we are unconcisious on the street"

A silence moment, Miguel broke it.

"Tulio, how do you feel?"

"Uh, let me think,...dizzy, tired, confused, and wet, but what..?

"why are you wet if we dodn't touch the water? And if it's a dream, why are you tired?"

Tulio couldn't answer, he know Miguel was right, Miguel broke the silence

"I'm going to ask somethings to those people, do you come with me?"

"Sure..I have some questions, too.

They joined the others, Tulio wanted to do lots of questions but, before he opened the mouth, the doctor asked

"So? Could you tell us who you are?"

"What? Oh, presentations, sure!." said a surprised Tulio. A dramatic silence, then:

"I am Miguel."

"And I am Tulio."

"And they call us Miguel and Tulio." said Miguel.

"Any last names?" asked Jim, with some sarcasm.

"Cervantes", "Saldovar" said Miguel and Tulio, respectively.

"Ok, so y...WHAT? are you Miguel de Cervantes?The writer with most influence on spanish literature?!"asked Dr. Doppler, excited

"Well, sure, I'm Miguel Cervantes, but I haven't write a book on my life, and I actually like more the music, sir" answered Miguel

"Yeah, I understand, sorry" said the doctor

"No problem sir."

"I mean, it's ilogical, if I were right, you should be borned on 1547"

"Yeah, I think it will be a little impossible, it is almost 30 years on the future, ha ha!" added Miguel

"Fu...Future?! wait, what year is it?" asked Mrs. Hawkis, properly.

"Why, it's 1519 a.C. ...isn't it?" said Tulio

"Wel...Not exacly that year.."said Jim


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the changes, I just thought it would made easier to read the story (by the way , if anyone thinks a change is necesary, please send me a review, and if you dont, anyway send it -I'm desesperate-) the dialogue's sistem: ChD.character dialogue. Thanks and read!._

Disclaimer, I don´t owe any TP or RtED character, or dialogue (but you already knew that, didn'ya?)

* * *

**Planing a Trip**

**-**It was almost 3:00am, the Inn was alone, except for Mrs. Hawkins, Jim , the doctor, Miguel and Tulio (who had decided to hide their con-lives). The five have been talking all the night, aswering any question from anyone there, but with each answer, 3 questions apperared (or something like that) but at least Dr. Doppler had been already making part of his own theory about how Miguel and Tulio ended in Montessor:-

_Dr-_"Ok, as you said, you were running in an alley with a bull chasing you, and ended on a roof and then you jumped into barrels, and when you woke up, you were here at night, is that right?"

_M-_"Yeah, bassically" said Miguel, with an innocent face.

_Dr-_"Right, just one more question" said the doctor "why were you running from a bull?"

-ouch, gotcha! Or not?-

_T-_"Excercise" said Tulio, very fast.

_M-_"Yeah..we..we need a lot of excercise" added Miguel

_Dr-_"Sssuuure,...Anyway, I think I now what happened: See, on the universe exists things called 'black holes' absorbing everything around, even the light, that makes it invisible, and .."

_T-_"Doc, your point is...?" Interrupted Tulio

_Dr-_"Don't be rude!. Ok, my point is that maybe a black hole absorbed and translated you two here."

_T-_"Black hole. OK, I get it. That's,...NO, WAIT! That's not okay!, we've lived our whole lives in Spain! When do you think we'll be back?!" Asked Tulio, not very relaxed.

_Dr-_"I'm afraid, sir, that you may never go back, we need to wait and see".

-The shock in their faces denoted their worry quite well. _Forever in Montessor!_ That wasn't good. (Anyway, that's obviously). Wait! Dr. said ´ma_y'. _Maybe there was a way out, but then Doppler notticed...-

_Dr-_"Excuse me, but, did you got anything from 16th century?, I mean, we didn't got any proof" Said Doctor. With a very suspicious face.

_T-_"No, sorry, I don't thik we..."

_M-_"Of course, wat a sec.." Interrupted Miguel. And started to look for something on his shirt

_M-_"Ha!, here, there ya..."

_S-_"Is everything okay, Mr. Cervantes?" Asked Mrs. Hawkins

_M-_"It...it was a map, I swear it was..." Explained Miguel, now nervous.

-In this moment, a gang of pirates raid and torched the inn,four of them ran upstairs, Miguel (who stayed back), as fast as he could, put the orb on his pocket again and raised the others, who were already on the 2nd floor, with the pirates on their heels. The 5 jumped on Dr. Doppler's carriage, (with enought space for the five) and traveled to the doctor's house, entered on his library, and continued the conversation-

_D-_"I'm sorry Sarah, they burned everything, goodbye to the benbow's inn" Said Doppler, really sorry to see his friends on suffer. Sarah (Mrs. Hawkins) was looking at the floor, without say anything. Then Dr. mentioned.

_D-_"It's a very interesting...uh, _whatever_ on your pocket¿May I see it again?.

_M-_"Miguel, please; and sure, there"

_D-_"Thanks..., mhm.. maybe it could help us to guess how to send you two back to your space-time place, yeah, tha's what I will do, meybe a component analysis, and some Uv tests,oh! and a..." Doppler leave the orb on a table, near to Jim, and cotinued talking to himself.

-Jim got curious and grabbed the orb, found some buttons and pressed it, then he realizes the orb had a code, and Jim descifred it, moving the orb as it was a rubbic cube, when he finished, the orb reveled a map of all the universe; everybody turned their heads to the hollographic map. The doctornamed all or the planets, and stars, and... well, everything on the map, but on that moment:"

_D-_"..and that's,.. not supposed to be there, Is it the earth?"

_M-_"Sure it is, and see, Tulio? It's ROUND, told ya it wasn't just a rumor" Said Miguel, happy. Tulio rolled the eyes, again.

_D-_"Yes,the earth was round, but I wonder why is there..." Again doctor.

_T-_"Was?"Asked Tulio

_D-_"Heh...yeah, _was_, see, on 2012, a comet...Oh well, it isn't very important, anyway...Wait... that.. that is the"

_J-_"Treasure planet...that's the TREASURE PLANET" Said Jim, with the illussioned eyes of a child

_D-_" The Treasure Planet, the treasure of a thousand worlds. Incredible" Added Doppler.

_J-_"I must go to look for it"

_S-_"What? No you don't, Jim, it's just a legend, and I will have enought problems without the Inn"

_J-_"With the money we could rebuild the Benbow inn a hundred times"

_S-_"Huh...Dr, please convince him is a madness to go"

_D-_"Jim, it is a madness for a kid like you to go"

_S-_"Thank you"

_D-_"...But not for a science man, like me!"

_S-_"WHAT?"

_D-_"Sarah, this in a oportunity I've been waiting during my whole life, and it's calling me: Go Doppler! Go Doppler! Go Doppler!"

-Doppler convinced Sarah to not to worry.It wasn't really very dificcult, she wouldn't stop him anyway, she couldn't. Tullio asked Miguel again for a private conference, and they moved to the other side of the library-

_M-_"Now what, Tulio?" Miguel said.

_T-_" NOW WHAT?! The treasure of a thousand world, that is"

_M-_"Yeah. Look, I don't wanna sound like the realist, but how do you think we will go"

_T-_"By the map" saidTulio "it's ours, after all" he finished.

-Miguel understood, he knew his partner and what was he thinking: BLACKMAIL, without the map, Doppler couldn't go anywere; and if he wanted the map, he will need to take the the spainards with him. Blackmail, something Miguel really hated, the idea made him feel sick.-

_M-_"Tulio, you know I hate your idea, and the only reason I have to do,...well...my job, it's because I can't live as a musician"

_T-_"Wth the money, you'll never need to cheat or steel again, you will dedicate to the music. On yor father's mandolin!!..."

_M-_"...Oh, I don't know..."

_T-_"...And the trip, just think about to be floating on a ship, the view, the... The...The adventure!"

-A magical word: adventure. Miguel now really wanted to go, but he still feeled guilty, so:-

_M-_"Ok! But let's take Jim with us!"

_T-_"What!"

_M-_"Pwwweeeaaaasseee" Said Miguel, making his four famous 'faces'

_T-_"Ah, not the faces! Anyway, why do you want to take him with us?"

_M-_"Because he really wants to go, I know it, I saw it on his eyes, so illusioned..."

_T-_"Not working"

_M-_"And because we will need somebody to guide us on the futuristic ship we probably will aboard"

_T-_"Still not working"

_J-_"Or maybe because he heard your whole conversation" Said Jim from their backsides, making them jump and gasp in surprise. "Oh, yeah! and if you don't , I could tell everybody about your way of life"

_T-_"Convinced"

_M-_"You wouldn't!"

_J-_"Try me!" Said Jim, and then, a moment of silence he broked.

_J-_"Done?"He said, offering his hand.

_T-_"Done!" Said Tulio, with a deep slow voice, and shaked his hand and closing the deal.

_M-_"Great, now let's join the others and convince your mom to let you go with us"

* * *

Chapter prologue:

-So they joined the others, and maipulated Doppler to take the 3 with him (How? Well, that's the sistem: No Jim, no Miguel or Tulio, and no spainards, no map. Simple!). Doppler also convinced Sara, (with the excuse: 'a couple of months on a ship will help him to grow up and improove his attitude') he got a ship, a captain and a whole tripulation for the expedition, which will be setting sail from Montressor's port.-


End file.
